With the never-ending explosion of images on the web, only a small portion of the enormous number of image-page pairs on a search engine can be served because of the capacity limitation on storage and networking There are many of the same images that can appear in multiple different webpages. For example, Wikipedia™ has been translated into different language pages, which usually contain the same images with descriptive text in different languages. In another example, the same photos of many celebrities usually appear in different news articles (and possibly in the same language or in different languages). Similarly, there are even more similar images (but not necessarily the exact same image) that can appear in multiple different pages as well. The search engine can utilize an image-page pair selection process that selects the “best” image-page pairs on the web. However, this means that possibly many image-page pairs may be lost or not utilized.